Eu Não Sou
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Uma poção polissuco. Uma amiga que precisa de ajuda. Um olhar. Um suspiro. E está feito.
1. Chapter 1

**I Capítulo **

**O céu já dava indícios de uma boa chuva quando ela desceu do táxi. Finalmente em casa, as horas avançadas não retiravam toda sua felicidade por estar, depois de meses, em seu país novamente. Ela levantou a cabeça vendo toda extensão do prédio onde morava. **

**Com a missão que recebera pôde pensar na vida que levava, decidiu viver mais. Estava cansada da mesma pessoa que encontrava perante o espelho todos os dias. Todos aqueles meses sem sua gente... Ela quase não se reconhecia mais. **

**-Cheguei! – suas malas sendo colocadas no chão. Ela retirou o sobretudo atirando-o no sofá. **

**Normalmente a mulher não fazia isso, mas estava com tanta saudade e tão cansada, não queria pensar em organização nesse momento. **

**-Merlim! – a outra gritou indo ao seu encontro e lhe dando um abraço apertado. – Estava com tanta saudade! Não acredito! Pensei que você só chegasse daqui duas semanas... Se não, eu mesma iria te pegar, Mione. **

**-Não se preocupe. Só quero uma boa taça de vinho, pra começar. **

**-Mas é pra já! – respondeu animadamente. – Aconteceu tanta coisa, você não tem idéia! – pegava os copos no bar. **

**-Imagino – murmurou passando a mão nos cabelos soltos. **

**-Você precisa ficar a par de algumas coisas. **

**-Sim? **

**-Nós brigamos – Hermione ergueu os olhos castanhos surpresos para a amiga. – Você sabe... Opiniões que divergem. **

**-Não acho que seja um motivo tão palpável para uma discussão. **

**-Olha quem fala! Refresque-me a memória, com você e Rony não era assim? **

**Ela revirou os olhos. – É completamente... **

**-Diferente? – Gina ergueu a sobrancelha. – Oh! Muito diferente. Harry é moreno e Rony ruivo. **

**-Gina, entre Rony e eu não deu certo, ponto. Não quero discutir isso contigo. **

**-Tá. Deixa quieto. **

**-O que houve, afinal? **

**Gina respirou fundo. – Tipo, eu quero umas coisas... Mas ele não está certo ainda. **

**-Casamento? – Hermione riu. **

**-Não! – jogou uma almofada. – Sou muito nova pra casar, Granger! **

**-Cuidado para não ficar sendo cozinhada pelo Potter! **

**-Querida, com um homem daquele... Qualquer uma gostaria de ser cozinhada – Gina falou maliciosamente, foi a vez de Hermione lhe jogar uma almofada. **

**-O que o meu amigo tem demais? – ela sabia o que Harry tinha, e muito bem. Não que ela já tivesse ido as vias de fato. Talvez fosse por isso que gostava tanto dele. **

**Gina riu. – Nem te conto... **

**Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – O que houve? **

**-Bom. Nós discutimos porque eu ando afastada. **

**-E por qual motivo? **

**-A gente não ta dando certo, Mione. **

**-Há dois minutos atrás você estava dizendo o contrário. **

**-Eu amo o Harry, totalmente. Mas eu não sei se... **

**-O que é Gina? **

**-Estou saindo... com um cara. **

**-O que! **

**-Não me olhe assim. Nós estamos afastados, Harry e eu. **

**-Deram um tempo? **

**-Mais ou menos – Gina murmurou desviando o olhar. – Combinamos de conversar amanhã de noite. Mas eu não estarei aqui amanhã. **

**-Como assim? **

**-Vou ver o meu amigo... Ficar fora uma semana. **

**-Amigo?**

* * *

**-Gina só pode estar louca – Hermione murmurou tomando banho. – Completamente pirada! – ela sussurrou pondo a cabeça no Box e fechando os olhos, enquanto deixava a água perpassar por seu corpo. – Seis meses, e meu mundo está de pernas pro ar? Não quero nem imaginar no que poderia acontecer se eu voltasse só daqui há duas semanas. **

**-Atrapalho? **

**-Não Gina. O que foi? **

**-Tive uma ideia. E você precisa me ajudar. **

**-No que? **

**-Ah. Mione... Você poderia estar aqui no meu lugar para recebê-lo. **

**-Ser sua garota de recado? **

**-Mais ou menos... – Hermione desligou o chuveiro abrindo o box, interrogativa. – Você poderia ser Gina Weasley, por uns dias. Quer dizer, só eu sei que você está aqui... E nosso porteiro é bem discreto. **

**A morena franziu a testa. – Você está falando de...? **

**-Polissuco, querida! – ela mostrou o frasquinho. **

**-Você está louca – balançou a cabeça e ligando o chuveiro novamente. – Enlouqueceu de vez – contestou voltando a molhar o corpo. – Da onde você tirou isso? **

**-Eu fiz. Você sabe... estou ajudando alguns amigos aurores. Tenho um bom estoque, lá no meu armário, você se lembra? Usou algumas vezes... **

**-É ilegal, Gina! – interrompeu. **

**-Tenho certeza que está certa. Mione. Mas, por favor, não estamos mais em Hogwarts e não somos mais adolescentes. Você é minha única salvação. **

**-Tenho certeza que você pirou de vez! Ele vai descobrir... **

**-Se não fosse por isso, você faria? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. **

**-...Além do mais não é certo – Hermione murmurou enquanto se secava. **

**-Preciso de sua ajuda para- **

**-Enganar meu melhor amigo! **

**-Se você quer pôr isso desse modo, Hermione – disse cansada. **

**-Gina... Você não pode traí-lo. **

**-A gente não vai durar por muito tempo. **

**-E assim você acha que pode mudar alguma coisa? **

**-Eu dependo de você, pense nisso – ela murmurou lhe dando as costas. – Está aqui, no caso de você mudar de ideia, sabe onde encontrar mais, se vir a precisar – disse pondo o frasquinho encima da pia. – Acredito que você vai fazer de tudo para não magoá-lo. **

**-oOo-  
Continua  
-oOo-**

Certo. Eu sei que a Gina não faria isso (eu acho).  
Digam o que acharam... Eu sei que não está lá essa coisa, mas vamos ver no que dá né?


	2. Chapter 2

**_II Capítulo_**

**Quando abri a porta encontrei Harry Potter, sorri esperando que este entrasse. Ele não o fez, ficou apenas me olhando.**

**-O que foi? Não vai entrar?**

**Ele sorriu. – Só esperando você pular em meus braços.**

**Revirei os olhos. – Venha Harry – disse lhe puxando a mão.**

**Ele se aproximou perigosamente de mim, como nunca havia se aproximado. Seus olhos ainda me fitando, ele sorriu e para minha surpresa apenas estalou um beijo no meu rosto.**

**-Boa noite, amor.**

**Eu sabia que Harry era muito discreto. Mas achei que ele fosse, hmm, um tanto mais _atrevido_ quando _eu_ não estivesse em casa.****  
****Quero dizer, não estou dizendo que os imaginava se agarrando nos quatro cantos da casa... Mas, ah! Deixa pra lá.**

**E sim, eu acabei fazendo. Agora, estou aqui com meu amigo, fingindo ser Gina, sua namorada, com um vestido dela que eu achava bonitinho. Na verdade, eu até usava às vezes.**

**-Quer alguma coisa?**

**-Um uísque.**

**-Duplo, certo?**

**-Dez pontos para a grifinória! – ri do modo dele. - Absolutamente certo.**

**-Hm – lhe cedi uma taça. – Desculpe-me ser tão direta. Mas o que você quer falar?**

**-Sobre você – ele respondeu me estudando. – Mas vamos deixar para depois. **

**-Tudo bem, então – falei franzindo a testa.**

**-Como foi seu dia?**

**-Não! – disse o olhando. – Desta vez você primeiro. Como foi o seu dia?**

**Ele sorriu brevemente. – Foi o de sempre, Mi...minha linda – disse acariciando meu rosto. – alguns exercícios e muita lógica.**

**-Você deve estar cansado, não é? – perguntei tocando seu cabelo.**

**-Não –murmurou. – Apenas com saudade de uma pessoa – falou segurando com as mãos meu rosto. Aproximando-se. – De você...**

**Harry estava tão próximo e eu poderia ver seus olhos tão bem, que minha vista estava ficando turva com a concentração em seus verdes. Seu hálito se mesclando ao meu. E eu não tinha mais certeza de quem era.****  
****Os lábios dele tocaram minha testa, meu nariz, meu queixo e por fim, seus lábios roçaram nos meus, numa caricia inocente. E depois, se tornando uma pressão um pouco mais provocante, até me fazer abrir os lábios, deixando-o explorá-los. Era uma sensação irritantemente prazerosa, principalmente enquanto, tenho certeza, ele me provocava.**

**-Também estava com saudades... – sussurrei lambendo meus lábios.**

**E então Harry estava me empurrando gentilmente para o sofá, seu corpo entre minhas pernas... Enquanto ele me beijava, senti que meu vestido não estava cobrindo devidamente minhas pernas, retirando minha mão da sua nuca, tentei abaixá-lo, sem quebrar o contato de nossas bocas, prevenindo meu pudor.****  
****Havia esquecido que estava com Harry e que aqui não era Hermione Granger e sim Gina Weasley... E foi num arrepio e gemido que lembrei disso, enquanto a mão de Harry percorria minha coxa, ele se afastou com um sorriso maroto, passando a beijar meu pescoço, e chegando ao meu ouvido, mordiscando-o.**

**-Por que nunca fizemos isso antes? – ele indagou baixinho em meu ouvido. Franzi a testa, confusa. **

**"Harry e Gina nunca deram uns amassos no sofá?" antes que formulasse uma resposta coerente para isso, Harry beijou meus lábios novamente, e eu passei a me concentrar nele.**

**Entenda bem, eu nunca tinha o beijado antes e nós já estávamos elaborando a parte dos "amassos no sofá". Quero dizer, eu jamais, pelo menos até agora, estive tão rapidamente com um cara por cima de mim... me tocando até arrancar suspiros delirantes da minha parte...****  
****Era muito insano... e completamente arrebatador. Tenho, apenas, de lembrar que sou Gina Weasley. O que ela faria nesse momento? Eu, com certeza, deixaria ele tomar uma outra iniciativa, não tenho certeza se Gina é tão paciente...**

**Decidi me aventurar e tirar seu cinto. Minha curiosidade, devo admitir, exerce grande influência sobre mim. Antes que eu pudesse passar a tirá-lo, Harry se afastou.**

**-Tudo bem, vamos conversar.**

**-O que? – perguntou sem muita noção.**

**Ele riu. – Parece que você não quer conversar dessa vez.**

**-Não. Humm - pigarreei tentando me recompor. -, tudo bem.**

**Harry me olhou como se tentasse me compreender. Então ele sorriu mais uma vez. – Você está diferente - engoli em seco. – o que vem acontecendo, nesses últimos dias? – suspirei aliviada, era com a Gina.**

**-São todas esses pedidos de poções... E ainda o trabalho, Harry. É cansativo. Não queria, - franzi a testa. Não deveria estar falando no lugar de Gina... – eu não queria deixá-lo de mão, ou magoar você.**

**-Entendo – ele segurou minha mão, a de Gina... bom, que seja.**

**-Eu sinto muito se fiz algo que não gostou. É que você sabe como eu fico aérea algumas vezes... e como sou um tanto estourada – ele sorriu.**

**-Sei sim – disse beijando minha mão. – Mas você pode me contar tudo. Eu vou entender quando quiser um tempo só pra você.**

**-Obrigado – disse indo beijar seu rosto, mas ele virou a cabeça. E nós, agora, estávamos numa luta de dentes e línguas muito excitante.**

**Ele segurava minha cintura e minhas costas de um modo... Parecia que queria me fazer sentir que era dele. Minha mão criou vida própria indo ao encontro de seu peito, alisando-o e indo para seu pescoço. Meu Deus, eu estava amando ser Gina Weasley...**

**--------oOo--------**

**Continua  
--------oOo--------**


	3. Chapter 3

**III Capítulo**

**Harry foi embora ontem à noite mesmo. Tinha serviço hoje, pela manhã, o que significava que não pudemos ficar muito tempo entre beijos... O que é uma lástima.**

**Tudo bem, _talvez_ eu tenha uma queda – que se aproxima de um penhasco! – por Harry Potter.****  
****Você nunca poderia entender... Ele é meu melhor amigo, e é um dos homens mais atraentes que já tive o prazer de conviver... Harry é doce, gentil, inteligente e um amigo fidelíssimo. O que já é um salto para se apaixonar.****  
****E talvez eu tenha dado este salto. Não sei quando, onde ou mesmo porquê. Isso não significa, no entanto, que eu vá afastá-lo de Gina. Significa que, mesmo com a faca e o queijo na mão, não serei tão baixa a ponto de trair minha amiga, mesmo que ela esteja traindo Harry. Isso é um assunto deles, onde eles terão que resolver. Me magoa fazer isso com Harry, mas me magoa ainda mais ferir seus sentimentos.**

**Eu já estava como Gina enquanto tomava café. Harry dissera que me visitaria, visitaria Gina... bom, que viria hoje a noite beber alguma coisa, "falar qualquer besteira" nas palavras dele. E eu estou ansiosa.**

**Quero dizer, eu _realmente_ estou ansiosa. Acho que não fiquei assim por ninguém, desse jeito inconseqüente. É até interessante.**

**A noite não tardou a checar, mas Harry não veio. O que me deixou completamente decepcionada e fui para a cama. Para a minha cama – de Hermione Granger. – e quase me joguei nela.****  
****O que houve com ele? Harry não é de faltar compromissos.****  
--------oOo------- **

**Eram umas duas horas da manhã quando senti mãos no meu corpo. – Por que você está aqui? No quarto da Mione? – sussurrou no meu ouvido.**

**Me virei para encará-lo. – Não sei - Harry beijou minha testa. – Pensei que não viria mais.**

**-Você desacostumou? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.**

**Cocei os olhos. – Não é isso. Quer alguma coisa? – perguntei me sentando.**

**-Que tal, que você volte para cama, debaixo dos lençóis?**

**-Você quem manda, senhor Auror – murmurei juntando minha testa na dele. – Está cansado? Quer uma massagem? – minhas mãos já estavam em seus ombros.**

**-Ah. Obrigada, mas acho que eu te devo uma... – Harry sussurrou no meu ouvido, antes de mordiscá-lo.**

**Antes que me desse conta, Harry estava massageando minhas costas. –Hmm. Isso é muito bom.**

**-Eu sei – disse baixinho no meu ouvido, não imaginava que estivesse tão próximo. Harry beijou meu pescoço, desceu para meus ombros, subiu novamente até minha orelha. – Gosta?**

**-Humhrum.**

**Ele riu. – Gosto do seu jeito. O que acha de amanhã tomarmos café juntos?**

**-Bom. Seria bom. **

**Harry beijou o meu rosto, e eu o virei - meu rosto. – nossos lábios se tocando. Não queria nem saber da minha má posição...****  
****Harry me rodeou, ficando a minha frente. E então, pude provar melhor seus lábios, os quais eu tinha tanta saudade que não podia ser normal...**

**As mãos de Harry percorrem meu corpo e eu não tenho recursos para me afastar. Fecho meus olhos, tentando não corar, sob seu olhar, suas mãos, seus beijos. **

**A mão dele acariciou meu colo, afastando-se para minha cintura. Retirando a blusa da minha camisola. Abri meus olhos, minhas bochechas rosadas.**

**-O que foi? Não acredito que está envergonhada... – acariciou meus lábios com o polegar. – Sabe que é linda – ele sorriu levemente.**

**Mordisquei seu dedo. –Não é isso – falei sentindo uma das mãos dele em meu rosto, me encostei nela. –É que... Ah. Esquece – murmurei antes de puxá-lo para mim.**

**E eu me arrepiei com o seu toque e me censurei por isso, quis me expandir, mas me repreendi. Mas o pior de tudo era que: quis ser inconseqüente, por pelo menos uma noite, e eu fui...****  
--------oOo------- **

**Abri meus olhos sonolentos. A luz batia em meu rosto, me fazendo piscar algumas vezes. Um braço estava cobrindo, percebi, as "partes" pelas quais corei na noite anterior.****  
****O que me fez _lembrar_ da noite anterior. Me senti confusa, quero dizer, Harry esteve me instigando – e quando digo "instigando", quero dizer realmente _instigando_. – a noite inteira, mas não significa que nós, como dizer... fomos "as vias de fato" na noite anterior, o que me deixa confusa...**

**Passei a mão no cabelo e me desesperei ao perceber que ele estava com cachos _além da conta. Minha mão retirou lentamente a de Harry dos meus... er, de mim. E me apressei para o banheiro, trancando-me ali, sem dar uma olhar para trás, pelo menos, até estar com minha máscara._******

**_"O que ela não percebeu, no entanto, foi que os olhos verdes estavam abertos. Observando seus movimentos 'graciosos' como intitulado pelos mesmos. O balançar da cintura, sob aquele short da camisola, suas pernas, suas costas, seu rosto, seus seios... seu corpo, sua mente, seu jeito. Ele queria guardar na memória"_**_**  
**  
_**--------oOo-------**

_(Continua)__  
_**--------oOo-------**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**-Bom dia – ele disse as minhas costas, sentando-se a mesa.**

**-Oi. O café logo estará pronto.**

**-Isso é ótimo. Mas você deveria ter me acordado.**

**-Oh. Desculpe-me – sorri. – Mas você estava tão pacífico e inocente dormindo... não quis perturbá-lo. Você tem alguma coisa para fazer hoje? – perguntou dividindo os ovos mexidos que fizera em dois pratos.**

**-Não exatamente. E você?**

**-Acho que vou preparar algumas poções.**

**-Certo. Então quer distância de mim, não é?**

**-Se você quiser ficar... – toquei seu cabelo – mas não quero que me atrapalhe, você consegue ficar quieto?**

**-Bom, nunca se sabe, nós podemos tentar.**

**-Pelo jeito seu horror a poções passou.**

**-Desde o dia em que uma mudou e salvou minha vida – ele deu uma piscadela.**

**-Sorte a sua, Potter – disse sorrindo enquanto comia.****  
**

**Quinze minutos depois, expulsei Harry do laboratório. Ele não conseguia ficar quieto, não me deixando quieta também. Quero dizer, ele aprende muito rápido os pontos fracos das pessoas... O que é ruim, apenas para mim – se você olhar do ponto de vista profissional. -, já que eu tenho diversos desses _pontos_. E acho que Harry, nesses quinze minutos, descobriu mais alguns deles... **

**Ele decidiu ir para sua casa, e voltar mais à noite, o que foi um alívio para mim. A porta da sala bateu, não acredito que ele mentiu para mim. Tirei o avental e me dirigi para a sala.**

**-Harry eu não acredito que**

**-Merlim. Isso é assustador! – Gina estava na minha frente. – É como se eu tivesse uma irmã gêmea – ela disse me rodeando.**

**-O que você está fazendo aqui? – consegui dizer. – Você só deveria voltar daqui a quatro dias!**

**-Ah. Pensei em você, não achei certo que 'ficasse nessa'.**

**-Ah sim.**

**-É. Não achei certo me divertir e você estar aqui com Harry, fazendo sabe-se lá o que.**

**-Me poupe dos comentários sórdidos. **

**Massageei meu pescoço e franzindo a testa me dirigi ao laboratório. Procurei um "antídoto" para a poção e bebi. ****  
****Havia voltado a ser Hermione Granger.**

**-Obrigado por pensar em mim – me forcei a dizer. – Harry vem hoje a noite falar comig- com você.**

**-Certo.**

**-E como foram os três dias? **

**-------oOo--------  
Estava no sofá em posição de lótus, lendo um livro. Enquanto Gina estava contando pela milésima vez sobre o quando haviam sido divertidos aqueles dias. Não abri a boca para retrucar ou lhe dar lições de moral, não me atrevi. Estava muito mais interessada em recordar _meus dias _, e se quer saber, duvido muito que Gina tenha se divertido mais que eu, e descoberto coisas como eu. Como, por exemplo, que eu estive, todo esse tempo, apaixonada por Harry... **

**A campainha soou e eu, sem querer, estremeci, fechando, com mais força do que queria, meu livro.**

**-Deixa que abro.**

**Minhas mãos suavam e tremiam ligeiramente quando abri a porta. Meu coração disparando. E lá estava Harry que não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa em me encontrar em casa.**

**-Oi! – ele falou sorrindo por fim.**

**-Olá Harry – disse baixando meus olhos por um segundo. E então senti seus braços me apertarem como nunca tinham feito, a não ser quando estive como Gina. E, fechando meus olhos, o abracei também com a mesma força. Sentindo-o mais uma vez.**

**-Eu senti tanta saudade de você – murmurou em meu ouvido – quis tanto te ver quando esteve como... Eu senti tanta saudade!**

**-Senti sua falta também, meu amigo – e nunca me doeu tanto dizer algo como esse tão forçado "meu amigo".**

**Ele abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Gina estava vindo em nossa direção. – Harry. Vem entra – ela disse segurando sua mão, lhe puxando para a sala. – Se você não se importar, nós poderíamos ficar aqui, com a Mione. Ela chegou hoje e ainda tenho tanto para conversar com ela.**

**-É claro que não ligo. Eu também quero saber de tudo. Então, Mione, preparada para me contar tudo?**

**-Não há nada demais. É sempre tudo muito igual – disse voltando minha posição inicial.**

**-Tenho certeza, então, que Gina tem algo a me contar!**

**-O que seria? – ela perguntou me cedendo uma taça com Martini, assim como tinha posto para ela e Harry.**

**-Ah. Não sei – ele gesticulou sorrindo. – Conseguiu terminar a poção corretamente, mesmo eu lhe importunando? Quer dizer, você me expulsou do laboratório, por que mesmo? Ah. Aquele truquezinho – ele lhe deu uma piscadela. Me engasguei com a bebida, sentindo minhas bochechas ganharem cor. O "truquezinho", como poderia me esquecer? Algo com as mãos dele no meu corpo enquanto eu tentava fazer a poção do morto-vivo.**

**-E-eu consegui sim – Gina disse me olhando de lado. – Você está bem, Mione? – perguntou preocupada. **

**-Ó-ótima. Tudo bem – disse gesticulando muito. – Se não se incomodam... Vou me retirar.**

**-Mas já? – Harry perguntou.**

**-Você não sabe quanto vou cansativa minha viagem. Nós ainda teremos muito tempo para conversar Harry – retruquei lhe estalando um beijo no rosto e outro no de Gina. – Tenham uma boa noite.**

**-Você também, Mi – Gina respondeu.**

**------oOo-------**

(continua)

**-------oOo-------**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo V_**

**Só queria dormir, mas lembrar que Harry estava lá em baixo com Gina não me deixava descansar, muito menos à vontade. Estava nessa cama há meia hora e só conseguia imaginar o que, em meia hora, Harry e Gina já poderiam ter feito ou conversado. Fechei meus olhos com força.**

**Mãos em meu corpo me tiraram das divagações e dos possíveis ferimentos que conseguiria pensando. Senti todo meu corpo se arrepiar e não precisei me virar para saber quem estava às minhas costas. **

**-O que faz aqui?**

**-Queria um conselho.**

**-Pergunte.**

**-Se uma mulher dissesse ser quem não era, e eu gostasse tanto, tanto dela... que não conseguisse me afastar... O que eu deveria fazer?**

**-Eu não sei. Pergunte a si mesmo, pergunte o quando gosta dela.**

**-Gostaria que ela olhasse para mim, enquanto falo.**

**Suspirei, refletindo o que poderia ser melhor. – O que você quer, Harry?**

**-Eu menti para você – ele disse se levantando e deitando-se a minha frente, já que não tinha me virado.**

**-Tudo bem, eu também menti para – ele tocou meus lábios me fazendo calar.**

**-Eu sabia que era você. Sempre soube. Primeiro fora uma desconfiança, mas depois me dei conta que, aquela a qual eu beijei, não poderia ter sido Gina.**

**-E você está aqui para quê? Quero dizer, você não está chateado. Ou demonstrando raiva... O que você quer, exatamente, Harry? – perguntei. Então, ele sabia que era eu desde o inicio... Não estava lhe enganando. Não sei o que pensar, no momento.**

**-Quero a Hermione que esteve comigo nesses três dias.**

**-Aquela era Gina.**

**-Não era – ele disse balançando a cabeça, acariciando meu rosto. – Eu poderia imaginá-la, eu poderia sentir seu cheiro, e podia ver e encontrar nos olhos de Gina, você. Quando eu a beijava não era ela quem sentia, era você. Era seu gosto, sua essência. Quando eu a acariciava, minha mente estava vendo por trás daquela mascara, somente você. E eu nunca vi ninguém que fosse tão perfeitamente você quando naquele momento.**

**-Não entendo, por que você não está lá embaixo com Gina?**

**-Porque eu quero estar aqui, com você. Mione, eu não sabia para onde a Gina havia ido, mas ao contrário do que eu dizia em nossas discussões, eu não me importei. E sim, nós, desde que você viajou, brigávamos muito, quase todos os dias. E quando nós conversamos, há pouco, decidimos desistir de vez da gente.**

**-Por que está me dizendo essas coisas?**

**Ele suspirou. – Você ainda não percebeu? Merlim Hermione! – e ele me beijou, de um modo violentamente apetecido, que não pude resistir.**

**-Se você sabia, não deveria ter me beijado... – murmurei sem ar. – se você sabia, não deveria ter me tocado daquele jeito – sussurrei tocando seu rosto. – Se você sabia quem eu era, não deveria ter me deixado descobrir que sou apaixonada por você - ele beijou minha mão, seu sorriso doce surgindo, fazendo brilhar seus olhos verdes. – E mais, se sabia que era eu, não deveria ter sido tão... – Harry me calou beijando-me novamente.**

**-Deliciosamente sexy e sedutor?**

**-Sem vergonha e pervertido, eu diria – disse lhe fazendo rir. - Quero dizer, você estava com Gina!**

**-Mas eu já amava você.**

**-Isso não diminui sua culpa – retruquei mesmo achando lindo o que me dissera.**

**-Mas eu nunca pedi isso, Mione. Se quer saber, estou apenas feliz por estar com você nessa cama.**

**-Eu ainda não acredito que sabia que era eu.**

**-Desde aquele beijo. Nele eu tive certeza.**

**-E por que você não se afastou, Harry?**

**-Ora Hermione. Se você tivesse essa chance, deixaria escapar pelas mãos?**

**-Eu não deixei escapar, lembra? – murmurei sentindo meu rosto corar. Meus olhos caindo para seu peito – eu bebi a poção...**

**-Poção essa, que salvou e mudou minha vida...**

**O encarei. –Era sobre essa poção que falava?**

**-Ah. Sim – ele me beijou de novo e de novo e de novo. – era sobre ela que falava. Mas, sabe a hora que eu mais gostei?**

**-Não...**

**-Aquela em que a moça, pela manhã, descobriu não estar mais sob efeito da poção...**

**Abri a boca, chocada. –V-você me...?**

**-Vi tudinho... ou quase – ele mordeu o lábio inferior contendo o sorriso. Meu rosto, tenho certeza, está quase da cor da minha camisola de seda, roxa. – Você é muito linda – ele murmurou no meu ouvido, antes de beijar meu pescoço.**

**-E você... Potter – murmurei me afastando, gastando uma boa parte de minha força de vontade. - Merece um castigo – murmurei lhe empurrando novamente para a cama. – Você não vai mais poder escapar – sussurrei em seu ouvido, antes de passar a desabotoar sua blusa. **

**Fim****  
--------oOo-------**

_Mais um fic terminado!__  
__Graças a Deus:lol:_

**--------oOo-------**


End file.
